White Carpet and Wall Sconces
by off-the-deep-end
Summary: Entry for Jayeliwood's SEXY EDWARD contest. Bella finds herself bored and in need of some quiet time at a house party. What she finds definitely cures the boredom, but is far from quiet. M FOR LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

_**White Carpet and Wall Sconces**_

_**Off-The-Deep-End**_

**Type of Edward: **_**Badass Edward**_

**Character type: **_**OOC**_

**Story type: **_**All Human**_

**POV: **_**Bella**_

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

I tried to remember how I had been convinced to come to this stupid party. I knew Jessica had to have something to do with it, and at the time her argument had definitely made sense. But now, amongst the loud music, the grinding hips, the flailing arms, the flowing beer, I was completely out of my element.

"What's up Bella?" I barely heard over the roar of the music and the voices. I turned around and looked up into the face of my friend Mike. "Do you want a drink?" He pointed at the table behind him, indicating the array of punches, coolers and beer spread over it. Whatever happened to BYOB parties?

"I think I'm alright thanks. I think I get the honour of driving, if Jessica ever emerges from whatever bedroom she and her frat-boy friend have claimed as their own." He laughed easily and took another swig of his drink.

"Don't you always drive Bells?" I just shrugged. I didn't really mind. "Wild party" he went on, leaning against the wall beside me and bobbing his head in time to some new song. I had to agree. Wild was definitely an appropriate word.

"The Cullens always out do themselves" I admitted. They out did themselves; it didn't mean I enjoyed myself.

"Totally" he agreed. I sighed listlessly. I liked Mike, I really did. He was a nice guy. He'd been a good friend. Had he not dated Jessica I might have even been interested at one point, but he _had _dated Jess, and he _hadn't_ been entirely faithful, and she _had _been pretty torn up about it. "Weird how so many of us ended up in the same city huh?" He was trying to keep the conversation flowing. I smiled appreciatively. He'd obviously noticed I was dead bored before.

"It really is. Stands to reason though. Seattle is the closest big city." I looked around. I was getting bored even with the conversation I was having. When would Jess be finished? I really wanted to go home.

"I'm gonna get another drink" he announced, hanging his empty beer bottle between his fingers proudly. I just nodded and went back to people watching.

The scene was typical; the couches were starting to fill up with bodies slumped in partial unconsciousness, or couples wrapped around each other, too drunk to realize they should claim a room upstairs. Anyone left standing was starting to wobble precariously and the stairs were becoming a serious hazard. I heard the muffled sounds of a fight breaking out and debated taking a walk over to see what was happening, figuring it had to be more interesting than being the stereotypical wall flower, but just about as quickly as it broke out, it broke up, the booming, menacing voice of Emmett Cullen making those involved think twice about shedding blood on the area rugs. I decided I should maybe take a walk, I could probably find some quiet for a minute in the bathroom (how sad that sounded even in my head), and then see if I could find Jess, hopefully clothed and ready to go, so I set out for the stairs, hoping I wasn't going to see, or _hear_ anything I might regret.

The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. Being project partners with Alice Cullen had informed me of that. I'd heard there was one downstairs but didn't feel like looking for it, besides which it was the one every intoxicated person in the house was using. I padded down the carpeted hallway, passing closed white doors, ignoring the sounds from inside.

It was a pretty big house, considering only the three younger Cullen's lived there. What kind of parents bought their kids a house for school? Hadn't they heard of seedy apartments and tiny, cramped residence rooms?

It seemed to take forever until I finally reached the end of the hall and reached for the door knob, wondering why it was closed but not dwelling on it for too long. I remembered thinking this bathroom was odd in the past; it had the same thick white carpeting as the hallway. _Who carpeted a bathroom? Especially for a group of rowdy college students?_ I turned the knob slowly and opened the door to darkness. I felt around, looking for the light and finally lit up the large, ornately decorated room. And then I gasped.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I managed to stutter out, backing toward the hall. How was I supposed to know someone was in there? Who sits in the bathroom with the lights off? The person turned towards me, his eyebrows shooting to his hair line, a sneaky, sarcastic smirk playing on his lips.

"There's a bathroom downstairs" his lips said. I managed to realize he sounded off hand, but not angry. I just nodded.

"I wasn't sure where it was" I whispered and grimaced at the thought of what the downstairs bathroom must look like.

"You're not drinking." It was a statement, not a question. His smirk turned to a frown and a he took a long drag from a smoldering cigarette. "I'll leave" he told me.

"You don't have to" I blurted out, and then realized how that must sound. I felt my face blush as red as a tomato.

"No?" His eyebrows met his hairline again and the smirk was back.

"I mean…" I searched for the words to tell him what I meant. _Wait, why didn't I want him to leave? Oh right, because he was gorgeous. _I had managed to notice that much. His reddish brown hair hung almost in his eyes, his remarkably green eyes. His lips were all full and dark and…dare I say kissable?_ Snap out of it Bella!_ I managed to chastise myself. "I was just looking for somewhere quiet, away from everyone out there." I pointed behind me. He nodded, all sexy and mysterious. "You know, cigarettes are really bad for you" I blurted out again, blushing redder, reminding myself that his life choices were none of my business.

"I know" he said with a shrug, walking to the small, open window and tapping the ashes out over the edge before taking another drag. "Sometimes doing things that are bad is a good thing. Everyone likes a little risk." He inhaled again, tapped it once more, stubbed it out on the windowsill and tossed the butt out the window. "Don't you think?"

I shrugged too and stepped back into the room, closing the door. "I don't really relish the thought of shortening my life" I told him, hopping up and sitting on the counter, swinging my legs. I watched him pop a piece of gum in his mouth and extend the packet towards me. I took a piece and tossed it back in what I assumed was his general direction. I was way off target. He shook his head, still keeping a safe distance from me, and still smirking.

"You don't like the party?" His voice sounded amused.

"Why would you say that?"

"Maybe because you're hiding out in a bathroom?" He moved to sit on the edge of the tub, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands.

"So are you" I pointed out.

He nodded. "I never said I liked the party. I have to be here." I gave him a puzzled look. "I live here" he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everything started to fall into place, and I started to feel slightly disconcerted. _This_ was the infamous Edward Cullen.

"You're Edward Cullen?"I asked to confirm.

"The one and only. Does that bother you?" He asked, taking in my slightly uncomfortable look.

"I've heard rumours" I said with a shrug.

"My sister makes me out to be far worse than I am" he tried to assure me, looking up and smiling a dazzling, almost crooked smile. "I swear I haven't been arrested fifteen times or anything." He tried to wave it off.

"But you have been arrested?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Haven't you?"

I gaped. "No!" My father was the police chief in my old town. Did he think I was stupid? Clearly he did.

"Oh cool it. It was nothing major. Theft under 5000. Some buddies and I stole a canoe from in front of a café."

I almost laughed. Almost.

"You can't be Little Miss Perfect can you?" His voice was mocking. His eyes were burning into mine. He was laughing. This man was infuriating.

"I suppose not." I noticed my voice was tight. My legs had stopped swinging.

"So if you're not Miss Perfect, who are you? I figure if we're going to hang out in a bathroom together we should at least know names."

"I can leave" I whispered, hopping off the counter and taking a step towards the door. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me, hands on his shoulders looking down at me.

"Not so fast" his voice was low, and very attractive. _Could a voice be attractive?_ "What is your name? Come on, have you done something bad? Are you running from the cops? If I'm hiding a fugitive in my bathroom I'd better at least know why." I couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape. He was positively absurd.

"Bella Swan" I told him, leaning back and offering a hand to shake. He took it and raised it to his lips.

"A pleasure. We fugitives should stick together." He laughed at his joke, and I couldn't help but join in.

He sunk to the floor, back against the wall and I followed suit. What else was there to do really? Realistically Jess wouldn't be ready to go for a while.

"Why'd you steal a canoe?" I asked him, looking at the floor between my knees. I felt him shrug beside me.

"For a lark I suppose. It was pretty legendary."

"I hadn't heard about it."

"You'd heard about me though." He was still laughing deep down. I mumbled something; even I wasn't sure what was and tucked my knees to my chest.

"You're that Jessica chick's roommate right?" I looked at him, surprised that he knew. "Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, is part of the fraternity. They say Jessica's around a lot. They also say that her roommate _Bella_ never hangs out with them. Something about you and her being very different. It's not that common a name; Bella. Especially not paired with the adjectives hot and saucy." He winked. I blushed and snorted sarcastically. "It's a pity you're not drinking" he continued, his tone light, joking.

"Why? If I was would you take advantage of me?" I was going to play along. What else did I have to do?

"I may have to take advantage of you either way, but my job would have been easier if you were drunk." My face darkened, my eyes narrowed and I reached over and slapped him, square across the jaw.

"You fucking pig" I spit. "You're just what they say you are. An inconsiderate, rude, promiscuous, unfeeling bastard." I moved to stand up but he pulled me back down, holding both of my wrists.

"Tisk Bella. I never said I didn't like a challenge" he whispered. "It's nice to see someone react like that. Most of the girls around this place swoon at the mere sight of me." He laughed and shook his head. "I suppose who could really blame them though."

"Conceited" I bit out, struggling in his grip.

"Feisty" he retorted, pulling me closer until I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I've heard a lot about you" I whispered, pulling back, but not really trying very hard. He was bad; he smoked alone in a bathroom, and stole canoes from cafés and took advantage of drunken girls with lowered inhibitions, but he was _interesting._ Far more interesting than any of the frat boys I'd met, and more interesting than the jocks. Far more interesting (not to mention attractive) than the library nerds or the computer geeks. Who really cared about mega-gigs or whatever the hell they were called anyway?

"Mostly good I hope" he said with a chuckle. I snorted again.

"Hardly."

"I have to be good at something don't I? I mean no one can be bad at _everything_." I held back an exasperated sigh. "You need to loosen up, Bella Swan." I glared at him, yanked my wrists from his iron grip and turned my back to him, realizing I was now facing away from the door.

"You need to rein yourself in, Edward Cullen" I told him, my voice acidic.

He chuckled lightly, leaning close to my ear behind me. "Let's compromise." I gulped. I felt his hands, ever so light, brushing my hair to the side and his fingers, trailing down my side to settle on my hips. My breath caught. What was he doing? I needed to stop. This was _Edward Cullen._ He was a promiscuous womanizer with a criminal record he was a…

"God!" My voice sounded high and shaky to my ears. His hands were tracing just under my shirt at the waist band of my jeans. He chuckled lowly.

"What was that Miss Bella?" His voice was a little too low to sound entirely amused and light.

"N-n-nothing" I managed shakily, slowly moving my hands on top of his, with every intention of removing them from my hips. _This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong _ I kept repeating as I tried to convince my hands to pull his off of me. _So wrong but so right._ The other half of my brain argued. The half of my brain that was jealous of Jessica and her frat-boy friends, the other half of my brain that was lonely, the half of my brain that had actually _looked_ at Edward Cullen. _Wait! This couldn't happen. I didn't even know him. He had a criminal record; it was only physical attraction it was…_ "Oh!" my mouth betrayed me again as his hands, covered by mine, swept back up, sliding under my breasts and cupping them gently. I felt his lips smirk against my neck…_wait when had his lips moved to my neck? Pay attention Bella! You need to stop this._ My good side was fighting a good fight, but as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe, I knew it wouldn't win out. Bad Bella was going to win this fight. Bad Bella wanted to give in. Bad Bella _needed_ this.

I felt my hands drop from over his. I reached back and hooked my thumbs in the pockets of his jeans, and literally pulled myself up to his warm, smirking, attractive lips. His big hands slowly massaged my breasts through my shirt, leaving them burning hot and sensitive. My head rolled back on his shoulder as his hands crept lower again, resting on my stomach, playing with the hem of my top. His face tipped to the side and his lips collided with mine eagerly, and I returned his eagerness, my tongue requesting entrance to his warm, delicious beautiful mouth. I could still taste the mint from his gum, cool and tingly on the tip of my tongue. Bad Bella was taking over, and there was _nothing_ Good Bella could do about it. I realized one of my hands had gone to his hair, the fingers woven in, and I was pulling him closer to me. He was moving his hands lower than my stomach, over my hip bones and down, down, down. My body felt like it was burning, and my underwear had to be completely soaked through by now. There was no way they weren't. Bad Bella was on the move.

I moaned into his mouth, wiggling my hips against his hand, which was now stroking me through the rough fabric of my jeans. Every so often I'd feel the hard contact of the seam and I'd jump at the sensation. "Do you need more Bella?"His smooth, husky voice asked in my ear, the warmth of his breath assaulting my face in the most pleasurable fashion. I merely nodded, not trusting myself to speak. His hands went to my shoulders and spun me around to face him, his lips never leaving my skin. I pushed myself up against him, clawing my hands into his hair, pressing my center into his thigh and sighing. It felt like his hands were everywhere, my hair, my back, my breast, my hip, my thigh, everywhere but where I wanted him to go. His lips were 

leaving red hot, fiery trails along my neck. I reached behind him and put my hands in the back pockets of his jeans and pulling his hips to mine, grinding, and hearing him moan softly into my shoulder. My fingers touched something smooth and I grabbed onto it and pulled it from his pocket. I fanned the tiny, square, foil packet in front of his face and grinned evilly. He shrugged. "Lucky for you I guess" he joked, plucking it from my fingers and placing it on the bathroom counter, before replacing his lips on my ear.

This was taking a really long time and Bad Bella, Lonely Bella, Abstinent Bella was getting impatient. I reached up and found the zipper tab on his sweater and yanked it down, not bothering to be slow or sexy about it. I needed him to be naked. Now! He helped me shrug the sweater from his shoulders, his lips still attached to mine, our tongues battling it out, twisting and caressing and exploring wildly. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and barely breaking contact it was shed as well. His t-shirt went next and then I could feel his skin against mine and it was almost system over load. He smelled so good, all sweet and spicy, with just that tiny hint of smoke, barely there, and certainly not enough to make it unattractive. I could have stood there, breathing him in all day, but there were far more pressing matters at hand.

One of his hands cupped my breast, squeezing and fondling and driving me mad with desire, while his other one unclasped the back and slid the bra from my shoulders, flinging it across the room and diving toward my chest, his tongue attacking my raised nipples with gusto. "Mmmm" he hummed, causing my entire body to vibrate as I clutched him closer.

"Oh my!"I gasped, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his face, needing to feel him, needing to him to know I wanted him, needing to know that he wanted me. I swirled my tongue around the hollow beneath his ear.

"Bell-lla" he groaned, his teeth latching to my nipple and twisting, driving my back to arch and my toes to curl into the thick carpet.

I groaned, "Edward I swear to god if you stop…" I threatened, running my fingernails down his back, earning a pleasured hiss from his perfect lips. I dug my nails a little deeper, hoping he'd get the point that I needed more, and I needed more now! I ground my center against his thigh again and he bit down on the fleshy part of my breast.

"That's it" he finally ground out, his voice heavy and forced. He picked me up and sat me on the bathroom counter, pressing himself between my legs and unbuttoning my jeans. "Off" he growled as he started on his own. I was more than happy to oblige, sliding the coarse material down the length of my legs and dropping them in a puddle on the floor. Edward had shed his pants _and _boxers, and I gasped when I realized what I was in for. "Y'okay?" he mocked, cocking that eyebrow in a smirk that was undeniably sexy.

"Just fine" was my weak reply. I felt my body go hot and my center was positively dripping with desire. He stepped forward, brushing my soaking booty shorts with his rock hard erection and gripping my thighs in his strong hands.

"These need to go" he whispered, stroking me through the fabric, the seam scratching my heat and making me squirm. I nodded, biting my lip to keep from screaming. His fingers entered the waistband and pulled it away from my overheating skin, slowly stroking back and forth, causing my legs to shake, and turn to jelly. I whimpered. I couldn't help it. My lips were on his neck, his jaw, his mouth. By far my favourite was his mouth. It was so warm, so sweet, so all encompassing. I wanted to drown in him. I wanted to go places neither of us had been before. I wanted to, no _needed_ to risk something. _I was risking something_ I reminded myself absentmindedly. _You're having sex in a bathroom._ I almost laughed at the thought. This was something I swore I'd never do, but then again when I thought bathroom I didn't think ornate wall sconces and thick, white carpeting. "Something funny?" his voice was low and gravelly, and he kept nipping my ear as he asked, his fingers working expertly around my drenched panties. I shook my head and kissed him again, raising myself up so he could pull the remaining article of clothing form my body. "Much better" he purred, playing absentmindedly with the lips, his thumb making tight, feather light circles around my clit.

My breaths were coming shorter and closer together, my chest rising and falling painfully with the effort. "Oh my god Edward" I gasped, arching my back and pressing my chest into his. My hand reached forward of its own accord and grasped his thick shaft in my fingers. I squeezed lightly once, earning myself another hiss of "Bella Jeez" and then I began to pump, up and down at a painfully slow pace, feeling him grow in my hand to a point where my fingers could barely wrap around it. His lips had left my neck and his head was thrown back, mouth parted, eyes squeezed shut as he took in the pleasure. His fingers were still teasing me to the point where it was painful. I wanted to laugh and cry and scream and moan all at the same time, but every time I opened my mouth, no sound would come forth. Just a silent scream that said more than any noise would. I pushed myself toward his finger as he strained not to buck into mine.

"Let it go Edward" I said, trying to sound sultry. He was trying too hard to hold off, and it would be so much hotter if he let go of whatever inhibitions he had.

His voice sounded strained, almost agonizing when he finally spoke. "I thought that's what you needed to do." He croaked. "I thought I needed to rein it in."

I crushed my lips to his again, and pulled back suddenly. "Shut up Cullen" I groaned, thrusting my hips forward to his hand again as his entire palm rubbed circles. My hand was stroking him slowly, painfully slowly as he kissed me back, pressing his bare chest to mine as he bit my shoulder. "Oh God! Edward. Oh God!" I couldn't form a coherent thought, I felt like my body was being sucked through a vortex. I was spinning so fast I couldn't think straight. My legs twisted around his, my toes curled, my back arched, my arms tightened, my nails dug into his back, my eyes were squeezed shut so hard my eyebrows hurt, and everything was every colour and white all at the same time. My body rocked, it exploded with such force I thought it would break apart. And he kept rubbing and tapping until my body came down, shaking and shuddering with exhaustion.

He kissed my forehead and pushed my sweaty hair from my face. "You're incredibly sexy, you know that right?" He murmured, his fingers tracing down my stomach as I leaned back on my hands, panting. My eyebrows shot to the roof and I smiled wickedly and shrugged. "What?" He asked, looking suspicious as I slid forward into a standing position in front of him. I knelt and slid my mouth down his throbbing shaft, enveloping as much of it as I could and wrapping my hands around the rest. I raised my eyes to his and winked. He grabbed the counter top urgently and I saw the muscles in his arms tighten in resistance. I slid my mouth to the end and stopped again, one hand squeezing his balls lightly as I quickly shot back toward the base once more. His fingers squeaked along the counter in the effort to stay standing. "Good Lord Bella!" He gasped, his fingers digging into the counter top, his toes curling into the carpet.

"Let go Edward" I mumbled, stroking him faster now. "Fuck reining in" I snapped as I closed my mouth around him again, just in time to feel him swell; his hips drove forward and he came hard, flooding my mouth with his salty sweet release. I heard him moan and fall to his knees, still clutching the counter top, his head at the same level as mine. I swallowed and licked my lips as I watched his shaking body collapse.

"Fuck" he whispered, looking me straight in the eyes and placing his hand on my cheek. "Am I ever glad you needed some quiet time." I giggled nervously and leaned back against the cabinet. He leaned forward and kissed me, sweetly. _Hang on; did I just use Edward Cullen and sweet in the same sentence? I did._ I must have looked surprised because he pulled back and put his finger to my lip. "I'd rather not be done with you yet" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I'd rather not too" I agreed, reaching up and kissing him back, my mouth hungrily tasting his.

"Lay down" he suggested, gently easing me to the floor so I was lying on my stomach.

"What?" I had no idea what he thought he was doing.

"I need some recovery time" he reminded me as he sat at my feet. "Relax Miss Bella. Take a few deep breaths." I did as I was told, folding my arms and settling my head in them. His hands were on my feet, expertly massaging circles into the arches, causing me to tense and release my calf muscles as he stroked different parts of my foot. He bent my knee and kissed up the inside of one calf, sucking on my ankle, and again on my knee. I felt my leg twitch. _How did he know how to do this?_ _Hang on; don't think about that answer right now. _His lips moved further up, his fingers caressing the backs of my legs and sliding up over my hips, cupping my ass and massaging circles. His lips settled on the small of my back as his hands moved expertly up, all the way to my shoulders, stopping briefly to stroke the outsides of my breasts. I could hear my breathing become shorter and faster as I tried to control myself. His hands floated back down as he blew his warm breath down my spine, causing me to shudder and dig my fingers into the fibres of the carpet. I heard myself whimper, but I didn't know how I actually made the noise. I felt like my entire body was constricted. I could barely breathe. This wasn't fair.

He changed from gentle to rough in less than a second. His gentle caress soon became rough grabs and pushes as he practically threw me over onto my back and bent my knees so my feet were flat on the floor. I was panting, fighting for breath as his body came between my legs, leaning over me and kissing me roughly, his mouth devouring mine, his teeth pulling my lips to the point where I was sure they were going to bleed. I had never been a fan of rough sex, and at that exact second I was definitely wondering _why the hell not?!_ I went to move my feet to clasp around his waist but he pushed them back to the floor and growled into my mouth. I felt another groan escape me as my body was washed over in delicious heat. "Oh! Yes!" My voice was barely more than a whisper. His hands roughly kneaded every piece of my body he could grab onto, my breasts by far being both of our favourites. I arched my back, pressing them into his hands. "Edward" I panted, not caring that I was beginning to sound weak and desperate.

"Yes Bella" he panted, dragging his teeth across my collar bone.

"Agh! I…oh!"

"Yes Bella?" He asked again, his finger slowly stroking back and forth across my folds. My hips twitched and I moaned, half out of frustration, and half out of pleasure. "Was there something you wanted?" His body was starting to sink toward my feet, his fingers playing rhythmically with my overheated, dripping center. He rested his chin just below my belly button and looked up through those glorious, long lashes at me, a smirk playing on his mouth, his eyes dark with lust. His fingers were still tracing wild circles, and I was fighting his hands as he tried to hold my hips to the floor. My head rolled back and forth on the floor, my eyes tightly shut. "No? Something you _needed_?" His fingers stopped briefly, giving me a second to catch my breath, and then he began a rhythmical tapping, like on a keyboard. I gasped. "Open your eyes Bella. Tell me what you want." His finger dipped slowly into my hot center, coating itself in my juices and causing my walls to contract violently once.

"Aagh!" I cried out. "Sweet Jesus! Edward!" He thrust his finger in again, slowly back and forth. "More!" I bit out, my lip a twist between my teeth. He added a second finger and I sighed in contentment once more, before the pressure became too much again. "I need….I want…" My voice wouldn't work. The words were barely more than a whisper. "Please!" I pleaded. I needed him to play along. He wanted this just as badly.

He reached behind him with one hand, grabbing the tiny foil packet from the counter and opening it with his teeth. "May I?" I asked, pulling myself into a kneeling position and taking the ring from his fingers. I rolled it over the head and down the shaft, watching his stomach muscles contract as my fingers pushed further down. I crashed my lips to his, moving with him as our bodies pressed together, slick with sweat. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me and raising my hips to his, grinding down on his erection and hearing his hiss. He took hold of my hips and lay me back down, pressing his face to my neck as he pushed into my dripping centre, sliding in slowly, groaning into my skin. I moaned in response, pressing my hips upward, feeling more fulfilled than I had in as long as I could remember. He sunk further, pressing into me, stretching me to the breaking point, both of us savouring the feeling of completeness, and then…he pulled back, and I whimpered, and he slammed in harder than before, and I sighed. And he pulled back again, and I whimpered louder, pushing my hips up to meet his as he pounded down once more. He pulled out, almost to the tip and I simpered urgently and reached out, gripping his ass in my sweaty hands, digging my finger nails into the flesh. He groaned and slammed in once more and I held him tight, circling my hips beneath him.

"Bella" he grunted, beginning to thrust shallowly in and out again, pulling me up, then pressing me back against the floor again, harder and faster each time as my fingers clawed frantically, anywhere I could find to grab onto. One of his hands was stroking my arm, my chest, my side, my hip, the other hand was twisted into my long hair, combing through, and pulling hard as he became more frenzied. My hands went to his hair, pulling and clawing again, arching my back, driving him deeper.

"Harder" I begged. "Please God harder." My legs tangled around his waist of their own accord and his pace picked up. My hands went to his shoulders, holding on for dear life as my body moved with his, up and down and around, slamming into the floor, only to be pulled back to his chest once more, a kiss placed on my shoulder, my name on his lips. "Yes! Edward! Oh!" I was so close. My body was so tight it hurt. My back was crawling with electricity. My feet felt cold and numb. My toes curled so hard I thought they would break, and my back arched away from him, fingers still clinging desperately to his shoulders. "Again!" I urged through gritted teeth. He obliged, thrusting harder, faster, more freely than he had been, and I felt my body contract and shudder as my climax rocked through me, pulsing around him. I felt his hands tighten on my hips as he drove in once more, with a grunt and then a groan as his arms shook and he rolled, pulling me on top of him, his hands stroking my back as his body calmed and his face relaxed.

"Um…" I started, not sure what to do next. He sat up and pulled me with him, reaching behind him for the tap in the bath tub. I heard the water start and he stood up pulling me with him, into the steamy warmth. He kissed my shoulder lightly and held me tight from behind, letting the water wash over us.

"So Bella" He murmured in my ear, his fingers combing through my tangled curls. "My sister's having another party next weekend. Are you coming?" I shrugged. He chuckled against my skin lightly. "What? Wasn't good enough for a repeat?"

"Oh no, it was…amazing?" My voice was quiet, and I felt myself blush. He chuckled again.

"I told you…everyone's good at something."

**A/N: Because I'm going to be asked and I know it…friends of mine stole a canoe from a café, and they got caught. Hence where I got the idea. The consequences weren't dire, but they did get arrested and finger printed.**

**And yes, Edward smoked. Doesn't almost every typical young college student at some point? It's OOC and I just needed another typical 'badass' trait. Yes I know it's unhealthy, but really! I know I'm going to be chastised for it, and that is not of much concern to me.**


	2. Author's Note

1

**A/N:**

**Alright ladies...I'm assuming most of you are ladies...I've had A LOT of requests to make this one-shot into a story. **_**If**_** I'm going to make this into a story I'm going to need inspiration, and suggestions. And I need to know how many of you are interested in reading it. So comment on this lovely author's note or private message me with inspiration, ideas, and whether or not you'd be interested in reading. I think if I write this I'll need to know I've got everyone with me, every step of the way, so feedback as I go would be fab. Let me know!**


	3. Another Author's Note Last one

**I have decided to make 'White Carpet and Wall Sconces' into a fully fledged story. I have however left this as a one-shot. The new story is entitled 'Good Bella, Bad Bella' (title pending). Check it out on my profile and tell me what you think. Chapter one is up, and chapter two is a recap of the one shot. Work's quiet so I'll start on chapter three this afternoon.**

**Also, sorry about the mistakes in the uploading. You may get a bunch of emails but the most recent ones are the ones you want. Oops.**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
